


Slightly abnormal

by Galaxy_Snow



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Hybrids, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Racism, Trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-11-29 10:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Snow/pseuds/Galaxy_Snow
Summary: "I feel alone, no one really gets what I am, I may have friends and a family that loves me the way I am, but it's not the same"Hybrids exists in the world, but many issues in the passed caused them to hide what they really are. There have been many debate about them and what caused them to hide in the first place. But now a new law or bill is attempting to be passed that allows the hybrids to show who they are freely with out consequence in the state of Colorado. Many are unhappy if the bill\law would pass even in a quite little mountain town.





	1. 1~ The start

**Author's Note:**

> I may put links in here just for better visual effect if at all possible.
> 
> https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/698870243/images/1586827c9477732a667519571264.png

I walked to my locker and grabbed the container of ice breaker's cubes Watermelon and kiwi, I'm a little obsessed with the flavor. I opened the container there was only one left, "aw, I'm out," I said with a little disappointment, so I just had the one.

"of what?" Tweek asked, I closed my locker and looked at both Tweek and Craig.

"my ice breaker cubes," I said and leaned on my locker door looking at the, now, empty container.

"why do you still have gum if your not on a date or something?" Craig asked.

"hey, coffee is Tweek's obsession, fruit flavored gum is mine, your obsession is Tweek and your guinea pig, we all have our little obsessions, the gum I like is a nice soft minty fruit in your mouth," I said. I walked over to the trashcan and threw away the container and I felt arms wrap around me the smell of smoke and cherry blossoms surrounded my nose. "hey Ken," I said.

"aw who's the guy your dressing nice for? or girl?" Ken said I rolled my eyes.

"no one, I'm going to a birthday after this," I said.

"who's birthday?" Kenny said he knew but we always play this joke for everyone's birthday.

"yours dumb ass," I said.

"awe, for me, you shouldn't have, I know you look like trash but you don't have to look nice for me," he joked I smiled along with Tweek and Craig, Craig mostly rolled his eyes but there was a small smile on his face.

"I brought out my nicest peace of trash for your special trash day," I said we all kinda laughed.

"oh my god just make out already," Cartman said, me and Kenny had the same look, I put my hand over his mouth sneakily with my lips landing on one side of my hand Kenny held my waist and dipping me away from Cartman pressing his lips on the other side of my hand.

"oh my god, you guy's seriously kissed, Stan, Kyle, make out," Cartman demanded, he stood me up strait and with me spinning around a little and we laughed well all but Cartman. "what, Seriously Kyle, Stan just make out and be done with it, I know you want to," he egged on, Stan just flipped him off.

"you seriously think we kissed?" I said almost shocked but smiling. Kenny still had his arm around my waist, my arm around his waist.

"yes, I saw it," Cartman insisted.

"it's called a stage kiss, fat ass," Kyle said with a smile.

"I put my hand over his mouth and we basically press our lips on one side of the hand, it's not a real kiss, we were part of the drama club last year along with Kyle," I said. the bell rang it was time for math my favorite class. "ok time for math," I said with a smile I grabbed my backpack and headed over to the math room with Craig and Kyle. Algebra 2 was a little difficult but I like it.

we sat in our desk and we waited till the teacher started. a few minutes in the lesson, "ok so can anyone tell me how to solve for x?" the teacher asked. me and Kyle both raised our hand immediately. "Kyle, Luna, give other people a chance to answer," she said. we put our hands down, "Kimberly, how about you give it a shot?" the teacher asked.

"well um, square both sides to eliminate the square roots first. once that's done it's really easy form there. you subtract 10 from 10 you get 0 on that side, then you subtract 10 from 3 you get negative 7. so the normal number is on one side then you have to get the number with the X on the other side, so you subtract 2x with 2x you get 0, then you subtract 2x with negative 4x, you get negative 6x then you dived by negative 6 on both sides you just get x on the side with the x and on the other side you divide negative 7 with negative 6, so you get positive 7 over 6 and you can plug in solution for x to see if it work well," Kim said the teacher smiled.

~

I walked with Kyle and Stan picking up a few present's for Ken. "what time is it?" Stan asked.

"it's only 4:27, what's taking Kyle so long?" I asked, Stan just shrugged I took another sip of my strawberry banana smoothie. we only got drinks, didn't want to fill up to much.

"more then likely buying Kenny the perfect gift, oh buy the way I got you some more of the ice breaker cubes," he said I smiled he gave them to me, I read mix berry on the label.

"thank's dude," I said I saw Kyle walking up. "here comes Kyle," I said, we put on the joke we planed, Kyle sat down next to us and I sighed.

"oh thank you Ky, Stan is the worst, when did your boyfriend get sooo boring?" I said dragging out the o.

"your one to talk, you wouldn't stop talking about Heidi's new hair and how gorgeous it is," Stan said, Kyle smiled.

"you guy's are dork's," Kyle said we smiled and had a small laugh. Kyle got his drink and payed for it and we walked to Stan's house to chill till everyone get's here, Stan and Kyle planed this all Kenny had to do was plan where the place was and what time for it to start. "ok, Luna you can show your self now," Kyle said as soon as the door was closed.

I made sure the hair I did up was loose enough for my ears, I showed my ears and tail, "ugh, such relief," I said and plopped on the couch.

"dose it hurt when you change?" Stan asked.

"no, it feel's normal, just when you hide your hybrid form all your muscles tense up it's uncomfortable at that point," I said. 

"are some of the saying's true that some hybrids have some characteristics as there animal counterpart?" Stan asked, Kyle hit him lightly, "what it's a valid question," Stan defended.

"Kyle it's fine, yes to some degree, since we are part human as well it kinda balance's thing's out, like me I'm extremely loyal to my family, friends, but if they do something that harms me or crosses me, who ever did that looses the loyalty, it takes a while for them to gain it back," I said, "also don't you dare use those dog whistles around me," I continued.

"what does it sound like or feel like?" Kyle asked now curious.

"a high pitched noise that can give you a migraine so imagine that times 10, that's how it feels for a hybrid wolf, normal dog they don't mind it so much they come running to you for you to stop making that sound, I, however, will hit you," I warned.

"oh please like you would ever hurt me," Stan teased. he pulled the dog whistle.

"no Stan don't you dare," I pleaded, he did it any way my ears ached and my head was pounding. I tried to keep my voice silent doing that I gritted my teeth, the sound stopped and I looked at him and punched him hard in the arm. 

"ow, fuck Lu-Lu," Stan said clearly in pain. there was a knock at the door.

"who is it?" Kyle asked unfazed, my ears and head was killing me. 'it's Kenny,' he answered, Kyle got up and unlocked the door, I saw Sparky lay at Stan's feet.

"hey guys," Ken said the door closed and a short moment of silence. "dog whistle?" he asked.

"ya," Stan said slightly in pain, "she hit's really hard," he continued.

"eh, it's what you get, she really hates the thing, she at least warned me and I did it anyway," Ken said.

"well Stan did the same thing, so ya he got what he deserved, so hows your day Ken?" Kyle said casual.

"fuck you Stan," I said rubbing my ear with the side of my hand.

"stop being cute, you bitch," Stan said.

~

the pain stopped we played some video games and had a few drink well I only had a few shots because that's what I could have with out being sick and passing out. I had my ears and tail hidden only Stan, Cartman, Kyle, Kenny, and Craig knows. I would tell Tweek but he can't keep secrets, and I know most of the girls won't shut up and gossip.

"cool a new controller and some games, Thanks Stan" Ken said. Stan smiled, Ken opened his next and next he liked them all. we hung around more some people had to leave, it was just Kyle, Stan, Token, Ken, Eric, and Craig. "ya go ahead, he's a great secret keeper" Ken said I breathed out.

"ok Token, so everyone currently in this house knows my biggest secret, it took some thought and I think you should know as well," I said his faced looked interested but also confused, he didn't say anything. that changed quickly when my ears and tail showed, "I'm a wolf hybrid," I continued.

"cool," he said, "so dose it make you better at video games?" he asked.

"no, I already have that skill," I said we sat either on the couch or on the floor played a few games. Cartman, Kyle, Token, and Ken fell asleep on the floor, it was just me and Stan up, so instead of playing a video game and possibly walking up everyone else we watched some Netflix comedy specials.

Sparky laid between me and Stan, "sorry about the whistle thing, I thought you were joking about that," he apologized.

"your fine, Ken thought that to," I said he smiled kinda, "well kinda he also did that for the hell of it," I said he chuckled.

"sounds like him, you know he likes you?" Stan said.

"ya I know, he told me last year we went on a date once it was kinda weird we never went out again," I said he smiled. "it's a little difficult to keep track now are you and Wendy still going out?" I asked.

"no, we both got tired of the loop and decided were just not right for each other, she and Bebe tried for a relationship at some point but didn't work out as she hopped it would," he said, "can you talk with dogs?" he asked I sighed.

"no, I can't, it doesn't work like that, but your dog needs a bath," I said. I looked over and saw him asleep, I got the remote and turned down the volume so I could sleep better. I curled up and slept fine, I was finally able to sleep in my natural form.


	2. 2~ the day after

'what she's cute like this,' I heard a familiar voice, my ear twitched in the direction of noise. I opened my ears and saw Ken and took a picture, "morning," I said.

"Ken's being a creep," Cartman said.

"thanks for pointing out the obvious," I said. "it felt so nice to sleep normally," I said happily stretching.

"there's nothing normal about sleeping as a furry," Cartman said.

"and there's nothing normal about eating 3 bags of cheesy poof's every meal," I said. Kyle snickered Ken pet my ear a little, my ear kept twitching. "Ken, stop petting me please that feels weird," I said.

"you know how some of the girls are, you staying over with 4 guys is weird," Stan said.

"oh please, the girls know me and really only one guy has a chance with me," I said and sat up. "Kyle and Stan are practically fucking, Cartman is well only into have the one girl he can't have," I said.

"how are me and Stan practically fucking?" Kyle asked. Stan looked at him slightly confused, I tried to hold in my laughter.

"you guy's are so fucking clueless," Cartman said I nodded.

"what about Ken and Lu~Lu?" Kyle objected.

"I hang around him more then you guy's sure, but I don't spend my night's over at his house all the time and call them 'sleep over's and my friend's house' like you guy's do. you have spare key's made for each other's house's so you can come in when ever you want, especially when it's night and everyone's asleep in the house except for you guys," I said Ken smiled and laughed a little.

"crap they figured it out," Stan said I could tell he was lying, just based on his voice. 

"what seriously?"Ken and Cartman said surprised. "I was just joking but clearly," Ken said.

"you're so gullible," Kyle said laughing a little. Kenny nodded then continued to talk about the what if's about there 'relationship'. he kept asking question's about who would be top which sparked a debate with in him self talking out loud. "dude you can stop were right here," Kyle said he kinda sounded embarrassed.

"dude it's Kenny," Stan said then he thought about it. "if we were to ever date who would be dominant?" he asked. Kyle and I looked at him a little shocked, Cartman I don't know if he's watching the show or this soon to be train wreck. I honestly want to see where this goes. "I feel like it would be me," he said Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"ya right, you may be the quarter back and be said the leader of this group, but I am way more assertive then you are," Kyle said.

"I honestly feel like the both of you would be top, it depend's on what you feel like," Ken said.

"why is this a discussion? on a hypothetical relationship between our two friends? I get why Kenny would be talking about it because it's Kenny, but seriously you two? is this some guy thing?" I asked.

"no it's not, but why did you have to ruin the fun?" Cartman said.

"you guy's are so strange," I said. I got a notification on my phone I looked to see what it was. I opened it and read it "there's a law being passed for hybrid's, not much has been said more updates coming soon," I read aloud.

"nice, you might not have to hide your ear's anymore," Stan said. I hid my ear's and tail.

"how about we do something outside?" I asked. they nodded I put on my jacket and let my hair down. we walked outside to the park we always do some kind of sport which involves keep away, either soccer, Frisbee, basketball mostly Frisbee and soccer. this time it was soccer and did little challenges.

I kicked up the ball and balanced it on my head for as long as I could, "how are you this good," Stan asked.

"she's part seal that's why," Cartman said I flipped him off. "fuck you too," he commented.

"you wish," Kenny replied followed by Kyle and Stan snickering.

"ok I know you going to win this you do every time so like walk around or something," Stan said.

"getting salty already Mr. quarterback, alright fine," I said and walked around I didn't know where I was going. I decided to stop walking because I got a little worried if I would walk into a tree or some random person. I dropped the ball onto my foot and landed it on the ground and turned to kick it to one of the guys. "I'm not running into anything to day, and I know you guy's would let me do that, Kyle maybe not but still," I said walking over to them.

"I told you she would catch on you owe me 10," Stan said, Cartman sighed and handed him a 10.

"wow, so rude," I said. they had there turn's and Kyle had the worst time Stan was slightly better Kenny then Cartman tied.

"I don't get how your not on the soccer team yet," Kyle said.

"the school doesn't have a soccer team, and not a whole lot of people like to watch it anyway," I said. "so keep away or what?" I asked, I'm just as fast as them in this I just keep better balance. I was a good game then my stomach growled. "I just relised I never at breakfast," I said.

"none of us did let's go get something," Ken said, I picked up the soccer ball as we walked to a small dinner and sat down at a booth. I sat next Stan me sitting on the outside we some times share food with each other to see which one come pairs better or what we feel like eating that day. I had the soccer ball between mine and Stan's feet.

"hi I'm Tammi I will be your server to day," she said handing out our menu's. "what would you like for drinks?" she asked. I quickly looked over there drink's. 'Coke~Kyle' 'Root beer~ Cartman' 'water~ Ken' 'sprite~ Stan' 

"Strawberry lemonade please," I said she nodded writing down our drinks and walked away.

"that sound's good," Kenny said. we looked over the menu Stan and I conferring each other seeing what we should get. "awe you guy's are cute," he said.

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss," Cartman chanted. he grab my hand and kisses the top of it. "That's not what I meant," he said.

"you weren't specific," Stan said. we ordered our food then once we were done eating we split the pay, got the soccer ball and we walked out. Me, Stan, and Kyle discus and compared the taste of our food.

"god you guy's are such dork's" Cartman complained.

"well sorry if we enjoyed our food," Kyle said.

"I enjoyed it to," Cartman replied.

"you don't even bother to taste it, you just swallow it whole," Kyle yelled a bit and there's the argument we've been missing. there was the same strong smell when we were at the dinner.

"there's that smell again," I said.

"what smell?" Ken asked almost whispering.

"it's fimiler," I started "it's a bit odd to pin point," I continued. the smell got stronger, "it's another Wolf hybrid," I whispered.

"Luna?" I heard a males voice behind me I turned around along with every one of my friends. a tall man wearing a long sleeve, red shirt, and some jean's. Brown, some what, messy hair, and purple eyes.

"Dad?"


	3. 3~ her dad

"Dad?" I asked surprised and confused. "um, hi?" I asked unsure. I turned to look at my friends Kyle and Cartman stopped arguing everyone was a little surprised. "I'll talk to you later," I said and handed Stan the soccer ball. I could tell they were unsure but they ended up leaving, "so why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm on a business trip ahead of schedule and this was on the way," he said. of course he didn't come to see me with out something else planed the day before. "I wanted to see how my baby was," he continued.

"I'm fine," I said.

"honey there you are," I heard a woman said I looked to see her and she gave him a kiss. she was slim and pretty, beautiful green eyes, Light brown hair dressed in a light jacket leggings, and a somewhat flowy dark blue shirt. "you must be Luna, Ray's daughter, I'm sorry you weren't able to make the wedding, were just on our way for our honeymoon and I wanted to meet you before we left," she said. she was coming off as friendly.

"oh, well nice to meet you, so where are you going?" I asked. I was trying to be nice.

"to Iceland, it's beautiful this time of year, I'm just glade we got to meet you before we left," she said. "I'm Hailey, I hope you come visit us at some point during spring break, here's our address," she said writing it down. she handed it to me I put the paper in my pocket. "we'll be on our way, sorry to keep you from your day," she said then they walked away. I sighed and headed down the street, before I left she had a certain sent, it wasn't perfume it smelled sweet like Chocolate and some candy.

"hey Lu~Lu, so anything happened over at Stan's house?" Bebe said, I looked up to see Red, Annie, Wendy, and her, Giggiling. I didn't say anything but looked at the ground, "what's wrong?" she asked.

"my dad came here," I said a little quiet.

"you mean your step dad, I didn't even know he was gone," Red said.

"did he do something to you and your mom?" Annie asked now all the girl's looked concerned.

"no, my biological dad, I wan't to talk about it inside," I said they nodded and we walked to the closest house which was Red's. they sat down on the couch I was near them.

"you never talk about your dad much, so what happened?" Wendy asked.

"he said he stopped by for because he was on a business trip and ahead of schedule so he came by to see me," I started.

"so not that bad, he wanted to see you," Red said.

"then a lady showed up and told me she was a bit upset that I couldn't make it to there wedding, one I didn't even know about," I said. "they were on there way to there honeymoon in Iceland and she wanted to meet me before they left," I continued, I was pacing around the living room. 

"he lied to me, he didn't even want to see me, he told her about me and lied about me not being able to come because I didn't know about it, he lied about the business trip but she showed up and told me," I said I was almost yelling.

"why would he not see his own daughter?" Bebe said.

"I don't know, he left when I was 6, no word why he did, he just left, he made my mother divested for years, made us feel like we were unloved and worthless to him, clearly we where a mistake from his past because he got a pretty wife and a start of a new family, we were left behind and forgotten. he lied about not us not being able to come to the wedding, he didn't want me around," I said I stopped pacing and I felt tear's running down my face only a few.

They said nothing I just felt arm's around me, "I'm so sorry Lu~Lu, but there is someone who's home right now who's loves you like your his own daughter," Annie said.

hours after sitting talking and hanging around them I felt better we played just dance, I'm not the best at this game but it was still fun. "well I got to go, thank's for hearing me out and cheering me up," I said and hugged them before I left.

I got home, When I closed the door I had my ear's and tail out. I smelled chicken I smiled, "Hi hon, how was Kenny's birthday party?" Dad said.

"it was fun, Sorry I slept over there but I didn't feel like walking home in the dark," I said he nodded. "And Token know's about my secret, he was calm about it," I said he smiled. "The next day we played a little keep away soccer, Kyle won," I said.

"Why wouldn't Kenny? it was his birthday," Mom said.

"were not going to play nice for anyone's birthday on keep away, Especially Cartman he'll always try to win at any game no matter the day," I replied.

"that's true hon," Dad said She smiled and got up when the timer went off. "so what movie do you want to watch tonight?" He asked I looked on Amazon and agreed on a movie got our food. My actual dad and the whole conversation kept running in the back of my head. I knew how my mom felt about dad so I never brought it up, well she would have to know where I'm going during spring break.

After the movie and dinner, "hey mom," I started. She looked at me, "so... dad came by earlier to day with his new wife, she wanted to see me during spring break, I was only going there for 2 day's for her to get to know me then come back, so are you okay with that?" I asked. I was a bit nervous my self.

"ok," was all she said.


	4. 4~ Spring break

3 weeks later

I checked my online again looking up the passing bill that has been trying to get put threw for weeks. "any change?" Kyle asked.

"The passing Bill on if Hybrid's should come out of hiding is still being decided threw out the world, two places accepted them with condition's year's ago, which one was Hawaii, so the rest of america is now trying to do the same, no change for Colorado yet," I said and shut my phone off.

"You said two place, what's the other one?" Kyle asked.

"Arizona, ya no one was happy about it at first and there was a lot of trouble for hybrids but then people liked to be around them there, no wonder my dad stayed there," I said.

"are you sure you want to go and stay at there home for a few day's?" he asked.

"She's part of my family and she wanted to get to know me, she planed a few activity's for the three of us, but I think he'll find a way out of them. some part of me is saying I should give this a chance," I said he nodded. We continued on our homework, Stan and Cartman was suppose to be here but Stan had work and Cartman was actually sick so it was just us.

"the wording here I don't know what it's asking?" I said and he looking at it he had to take a second look and was puzzled himself. 

"I think this was the question she was talking about, so skip it, it's fine to miss one question," he said. we finished our home work he stayed for dinner then left.

~4 day's later~

Spring break Was about over with, but I decided to go. I already said my good byes for the next few day's I'm gone, had my clothes ready the night before and started my 12 and a half hour way there. 

I mange to drive to Arizona and to an Arbys. I sat in the parking lot seeing how much I had I looked up for a moment seeing one hybrid snake or some kind of reptile. seeing the scales on the side of the face and shoulders. I got out of my car and locked it walking into the building showing my ears and tail. 

I walked threw the front door I ordered my food and sat down in a chair, "I didn't think werewolves exist," I turn to see a male.

"they don't I'm a wolf hybrid," I said.

"what's the difference?" he asked.

"well werewolves are a folk lore, silver doesn't harm us in any special way, we are not bound to change under the full moon only, we can't turn into a wolf," I said. "A hybrid is mostly human with animal like attributes," I said.

"so, loyal, like's to chase a ball, chase cars, play tug of war," he said I rolled my eyes.

"Loyal yes, the other's not really what I was talking about," I said. 'Rose?' I heard I got up and got my food and sat down to eat. The guy quit asking me after a short while, I ate my food and got back to the car and used google maps to find there house.

after a while I found there house it's nice and quiet hardly anyone around, I parked in the drive way and got out of the car then knocked on there front door. Nerves were shooting anxiously across my chest, I saw the door open ad I saw her smile and hugged me. "It's so good to see you, come in," she said I did and she closed the door behind me. "I didn't know you were a hybrid along with your father," she said.

"ya it was a small chance that I was one but I am," I said. I looked around there home, it was nice and quiet, it felt a little to big for just 2 people.

"let me show you where you'll be staying," she said I nodded. I walked up the stairs with her. to a bedroom not far from the stair case.

"thank you," I said and she smiled and put my bag on the floor near the bed. then I walked with her down stairs, "so when did you find out about dad being a hybrid?" I asked.

"well we have been together for years, before the law for the hybrid's pass he showed me a few month's of moving in with each other," she said I nodded.

"where is he now?" I asked.

"he's at work at the moment, is there any thing you want to ask me?" she asked.

"nothing that comes to mind," I said we fell into silence for a few moments. the silence was louder then the awkwardness between us. "why are you interested in me?" I asked, "that came out wrong," I said again.

"it's fine, when I found out about you it was shocking to me, I asked him why you weren't with him he told me that he couldn't take care of you he left some details out but I didn't ask him because I saw the look he had clearly it was to painful for him, but I thought that having his daughter in our lives would be good for him," she said I nodded. I was trying my best to hid my own feelings. I heard the door opened and I looked to see him, he saw me.

"Hi hon," he said ignoring me. I saw her smile, she was clearly happy to see him.

~Next Day~

I sat in my room Kyle texted me seeing how everything was going, 'he hasn't said anything to me at all unless she's around, I don't know why,' I sent out. I walked out of my room and for the next few hours she was gone it was just me and him, he continued to ignore me. then he spoke up "why are you still here?" he asked.

"what do you mean?" I asked.

"your pathetic," he said.

"really I'm pathetic? what about you? you ignore me for the whole day I was here and when she leaves us alone to do what ever and the only thing you say to me was a question," I said. "I came here because I thought maybe you regretted walking out on us, I thought we could have been an actually family with bringing you back and with your wife," I said and crossed my arms.

"we could never be a family, you have no place in my life," he said.

"really I have none, then why or how she found out about me in the first place?" I asked.

"I don't know I don't care how," he said.

"I mean nothing? you don't care for me, you just place up an act for her to make her happy, you lied to her for how ever long about me and mom, why did you ever leave us leave me? 10 years ago was the first day I felt my heart shatter because my dad never loved me, mom was left alone with raising me alone, I came here I drive several hundred miles to see you then this happens and it still feels like the day you left, I wanted you to be my dad, instead you turn me away again," I said tears felt like they were falling.

"I don't care, just leave us alone we were perfectly fine with out you around," he said.

"fine I'll go home, I'm done with you," I said and I got my things and left. I got into my car and started driving about 7 minutes later I was at a red light I got on my phone and called the first person that was resonantly talking to which was Kyle. 

~Stan~

I heard Kyle's phone going off, I reached for it, "who is it?" he asked walking over.

"Lu~Lu," I said and handed his phone to him he answered it.

"Hey Luna, everything going okay?" he asked, "I'm in Stan's room right now," he said. "did you want it to put on speaker phone?" he asked. "okay," he said. "what happened between you and him? what did he say?" he asked it was a long pause but I saw the look on his softened and looked a little upset. he looked back at me, "okay we'll see you when you get back," he said then hung up.

"she's coming back early?" I asked.

"ya," he said "she and her biological dad got into a fight, it wasn't clear why he left but all hope she had for her dad coming back into her life was destroyed," he said I nodded.

"I can't imagine how she must be handling it," I said.

"I can't either she was so broken up about it the first time years ago, till her step dad came into the picture," he said I nodded.


	5. 5~ What happened last time?

~Luna~

~2 Day's later~

I sighed and waited for the time to pass, I didn't know why I feel so broken up over someone who wasn't in my life. I took out my note book and just wrote down anything that was in my mind, some tear's fell from my face to my note book page. not that I really gave a shit about that then before I relised the bell rang. I looked up and saw the teacher looking at me, with a sympathetic smile she walked over to me. "how are you doing Luna?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know," I said.

"can I take a look?" she asked I shrugged and handed her my note book. she started to read it and smiled. "I'm glade that you decided to write what your feeling, I know you love to sing maybe this would help you, just find a song that know's what your feeling, sing it to the world, or wright your own," she said with a smile. she handed me a paper with a small festival just out side of southpark. Music class was my last class, so I wiped what ever tears where still on my face before packing up and walking out of the class and I thanked her before I was out the door.

"hey, Luna you doin' okay?" Butter's asked, I smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know," I said and he looked a bit concerned.

"is it about your dad?" he asked quietly, I nodded a bit. "do you want to talk about it?" he asked again.

"I don't know why I'm upset about a guy who left us 10 years ago, a guy who got a new pretty wife, left his family behind, I wonted him to come back, I waited for a long time for him to, how could he leave me? leave with no word nothing left behind but his family, we cried over him how could he leave us? how could he just say he never loved me, that I was worth nothing?" I said tear's streaming down my face. "Why am I so upset about this?" I asked, I was trying to stop the tear's flowing down my face.

"I guess repressed feelings, what you felt won't ever leave, it's okay to cry, but when he left someone was there to fix what was missing, you got the dad you wanted you needed who loves you like his own daughter," he said I smiled. it just made me feel better and I hugged him.

"Thank you Leo, I needed to let all that out, I'm glade you helped out," I said.

"your welcome," he said, I smiled and let him go. I walk to my locker to get what I needed. The festival was 3 day's away I don't know weather if I'm going or not. "are you up for studying tonight?" Kyle asked.

"ya, who else will be there?" I asked, and closed the locker.

"Just Stan," he said I smiled just slightly. I got what I needed and we walked to Stan's locker he's the closets one out the doors. We walked to Kyle's house Stan and Kyle were in talking about the perfect strategy to a game, and I had no Idea how it got to that from the topic of the new chines food place opening up in a few weeks.

We walked inside and found Ike watching an old red racer show, "Hey Ike," Stan said with a smile, Ike was to involved in the show to even look and acknowledge us. 

"Hi bubbie, how was school?" Sheila asked.

"it was fine," he said taking his shoes off me and Stan already took ours off.

"Hello Stan and Luna, will you be staying for dinner?" she asked.

"I don't know, it depends on how long it takes," I said.

"can you let me know in an hour?" she asked.

"ya that would work," Stan said. I thanked her before we walked up stairs to Kyle's room. We placed our bags down near the bed. I let out my ears and tail, "English as always?" Stan asked.

"what about the project in Econ?" I asked.

"Me and Kyle already decided," Stan said.

"of course you would pick each other, I would call Red but she got her phone taken away again so English I guess," I said and we started reading what we needed and did our questions. Then Biology home work, honestly really easy.

"hey so, my music teacher gave me a flier to a festival out of town just slightly," I said and pulled out the flier and showed them.

"oh this festival was awesome we went there a few years ago, I wouldn't mind going again," Stan said Kyle smiled to.

"I want to go again," Kyle said excitedly I smiled.

"ya it was fantastic even if we-" Stan paused and Kyle looked at him with wide eyes. 

"What?" I asked.

"you said you wouldn't say that," Kyle said.

"technically I didn't, it could have been worse if it was Cartman or Kenny," Stan said defensively.

"what happened last time?" I asked. 

"she won't stop asking us, Cartman would assume what ever we did last time, Kenny would assume we did something sexual," Kyle said. 

"did you?" I asked.

"no," Stan said. "we kissed," he continued, I gave a puzzled look at them both.

"and why would you not say anything to anyone?" I asked.

"when ever we did kiss it was because of a dare or spin the bottle at a party, this happened at random, we don't know how it happened it just did," Kyle said.

"ya if we did say anything to Cartman we would never let it go and we would get shit for it, say it to Kenny and he would clam it's some destiny or some sign that we should be together we just didn't feel like dealing with there shit," Stan said. I nodded agreeing with that logic.

"even if it did mean something you said it was a few years ago since you last went, you either ignored what it really meant and you should be together, or that you enjoyed the festival so well and enjoyed each other's company so much that you got caught up in the moment," I said. they nodded.

"see this is why your the best one to tell this to and the only one, right Stan," Kyle said and Stan put his hands up defensively.

"I didn't mean to it just slipped out," he said I smiled. "can we go back to studying?" He asked I smiled again. I heard some one walking up the stairs I hide my ears and tail and looked in the book again.

"Mom want to know if you would be staying over for dinner," Ike said.

"it's been an hour already?" I asked they shrugged. "ya, we should be, thank's Ike," I said he walked back down stairs.

We finished our studying and the food was great as always. I thanked them for letting me and Stan for the food before we left. "You are so polite, you sure your not leaving a good impression on Kyle's parents because you might be into him?" He said.

"No Stan, I'm not into Kyle in that way, excuse me if my mom raised me with manners," I said with a slight smile. We reached the road were we split up to go to our sepret home, "I'll see you later Stan," I said he waved before walking to the direction of his house, I walked to mine. They were half asleep on the couch I said goodnight to my parents, then walked up to my room to look for the song for the festival.


	6. 6~ hidden talent

~Luna~

We got into Stan's vehicle, Stan got in the Driver seat Kyle in the front passenger I'm in the back, I'm a little nervous I have picked a song but I haven't told them I'm going on stage at the end of the festival. The car moved I felt something it my foot just barely, I looked down to see a Ice cube gum container. I picked it up saw the label of the flavor Raspberry Sorbet, I shook the container hearing some cubes in there. I opened it and took one out "you want some ice cubes?" I asked them.

"You take them everywhere," Kyle asked kind of.

"no, these were stashed in Stan's truck," I said.

"I knew there was a second one stashed away here," Stan said. Kyle looked some what confused.

"why do you stash them away?" Kyle asked.

"at first to see if any of you guys would notice any thing, Kenny found some and said it was a good idea to have some of the container's of Ice cubes laying around instead of carrying some around," I said.

"did you hide some in my room?" Kyle asked.

"the table in your room tucked away behind the drawer area, almost every time you left I would grab it and take one cube out, Stan and Kenny knows and they thought it was kind of funny," I said and Stan smiled. "and you said your the most observant of the group," I said teasingly.

"I never said that I just said I was more observant then most of the people at school," he said.

We continued joking a little and singing loudly to songs we knew we did badly singing on purpose, of course Stan had his window down and people looked at us like we were crazy. We got to the festival.

Stan parked and we walked to the entrance payed the fee. the first thing I see is the stage still getting things ready for later on the festival. What we went to first was a stupid little contest in winning the most prizes in the stall games. First was the obvious ring toss game that was rigged well very difficult to win.

we each got 5 rings, Stan and I manged to get 2 out of 5 Kyle tried and got 3 some how. "you're good at this," I said with a smile and we continued to play games for the caravel. We played all the games and Stan won the with me and Kyle just barley losing to him as we tied. "well that was fun but now I'm hungry," I said.

"same let's go get food," Kyle said and we walked to on of the food stall's. Doing our normal thing sharing what we ordered to eat. We enjoyed more of the festival till the stage was ready I told them I had to something for a bit.

it was my turn under Rose for the stage I wanted to do something fun and something to relax me a bit I guess.

(Play this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72dMlnWCMbo&feature=youtu.be) 

I got on stage and looked for Stan and Kyle, they are shocked to see me but there face when they heard me sing, and recorded the song.

once the song was over I got off stage and rejoined with them. "so you enjoyed the song?" I asked them.

"enjoyed? you were awesome," Stan said with a smile.

"ya, why didn't tell us you were doing that?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know I wanted to surprise you I guess," I said and they smiled and hugged me.

"well you did a good job," Stan said. "now we get to show everyone back home you awesome talent," he continued.

"already did," Kyle said.

"awe come on guy's, I just got off stage," I wined a bit we enjoyed the rest of the show and they didn't kiss this time. we got back to Stan's home and I was immediately in a hug being picked up off the ground when I got out.

"I'm so proud of my bestie," I heard Cartman voice and I could tell it was him picking me up.

"put her down, are you singing in the winter dance in a few months?" Ken asked almost hopeful.

"I don't know," I said still holding onto one of the prizes we had. I liked this one out of everyone we had together. "I wasn't even thinking that far ahead," I said and we all walked in the house.

"hey Stan, Kyle, Luna did you have fun at the festival?" Randy asked.

"ya, we got a bunch of prizes I won the most but ya I say we had fun," Stan said and Kyle punched his arm a bit I elbowed Stan in the same arm.

"don't get to head of your self quarterback, you barely won," I said. 

"but I still won," he said and put his arms up in the air for a moment with a cheer walking toward the kitchen.

~Next Day~

I walked off the school bus and walked in the school. "Luna!" I heard and I saw Bebe and Opel I smiled. "I saw that Video Kyle posted of you singing I had no idea you could sing like that," Bebe said excited.

"you were so good, me and Bebe kept playing it over and over and dancing to it," Opel said with a large smile. "I can't believe you have such a good talent in music," she continued. "I didn't mean for it to sound like and insult," she continued.

"don't worry Babe," Bebe said.

"ya don't worry about it, I didn't take it that way, I don't show case my talent for singing to much in the first place," I said.

"you should more often your good at it," Bebe said. "well we'll see'a around Luna," she said and they walked off together hand and hand. there so cute together. I walked to my locker and put away the books I don't need at the moment.

"so you sing now?" I heard Clyde say I rolled my eyes.

"what do you want Clyde?" I asked.

"to ask you out, I really like to explore our potential chemistry," he said and put his hand on my chin to look at him. I moved his hand away.

"Not happening Donovan, you asked 5 other times already, its always the same answer," I said and walked away from him.

"Why not Lu~Lu?" He asked in his typical voice he tries to win over girls. Somehow it works most of the time.

"first off, don't call me Lu~Lu, I hardly like you enough as it is, and second, you are a huge player cheats on girls you date, third you are the typical jock that rides his popularity for playing football, everything I despise in a person, so it's always the same answer from me, not happening, leave me alone," I said and I walked away. 

I heard him speak under his breath 'fucking bitch doesn't know what she's missing out on.'

"actually I do know, a lair, cheater, scumbag that isn't going any where in life, because as soon as you lose football you got nothing else," I said looking at him as I walked backwards a bit. before turning around to walk to my class.

"way to fucking go Luna, putting him in his place," Red said and I gave her a high five. the bell rang and I walked to my classes. the day dragged on as normal till I had my Econ class second to last class of the day. unfortunately I had it with Clyde.


	7. 7~ Another Fight?

"so class what do you think about the possible law about Hybrids?" Mr.Garrison asked. I felt my eyes look around everyone in the class, easy because I was in the back. The question he presented made me feel uneasy.

"well I think it's ridiculous on why they waited this long to present the law," one said.

"are you serious? Hybrids should stay hidden, a freak of nature is what they are," Clyde said. I didn't think Clyde would have had an issue. who am I kidding, of course, he would. Mr.Garrison after a few minutes had to end the discussion to get on with his lesson, after class the assignment was to find a law or an upcoming law and defend it or a reason to abide against it he had a list of law's we could do. I was the first one in line to pick the up and coming law to defend Hybrids.

I walked to my locker there was no music class today because Ms.Lee was gone and couldn't find a sub for whatever reason, I instead had study hall. I sat at a desk and began my assignment for Mr. Garrison's class. 

'When looking at a hybrid without there features they look like humans. Hiding who they really are, so they could live peacefully, anyone you meet or your friend someone in your family years ago could have been a hybrid. They have been hiding for years or all there life who they really are, wanting there moment to be free but never had the chance. Other people have also been hiding till a law that made other people upset at first but accepted them or stayed quiet about it, those people were in the LGBTQ community.' I wrote I sighed a bit trying to find a way to clean up the opening statement.

"an example is good for one of the other paragraphs," I said quietly to my self and deleted that line and read it over once again.

"hey, I saw you take defending the hybrid law," I looked to see Token I smiled. "Clyde was being an ass about it," he said and sat down next to me.

"What did he say?" I asked. "if he said anything about it after class I mean," I said to clarify.

"He really didn't say anything about you defending it specifically, just the hybrid law in general," he said and got out his notebook and started writing a plan for his assignment. "are you doing this because you a, you know," he asked.

"not really, because one little statement from me won't do anything to persuade people who can actually pass the bill or law, the reason why I'm doing this is so people can at least consider them as more than just a strange creature or an abomination of science," I said and continued to write.

"Why the fuck are you defending the abominations?" Clyde yelled.

"no yelling," a teacher said I couldn't remember his name.

"we'll talk outside," I said packing my stuff. I walked outside with Clyde and Token being a peacekeeper. "the hell Clyde you can't just do that," I said.

"I don't care, you're fucking crazy to defend a bullshit law,"

"ya and so many other people though the same thing about the gay community and wanting to stop gay marriage rights, but it happened anyway," I yelled.

"This is different, hybrids are just freaks of nature that should burn in hell forever existing in the first place," he yelled.

"oh it's completely the same, religious people wanted gay people to burn in hell, scare there kids into shamming them god forbid if there ever into the same sex, Hitler attack the Jews because they weren't perfect, and so many other conflicts because of people like you hating on whatever," I said.

"you wrong, you think your so smart and right about everything, a self-absorbed bitch is what you are," he shouted.

"Fuck you, I want to move forward in the world your just a bitch who can't accept change," I argued. "your the all the perfect Jock telling everyone what you think whatever the fuck you do is just passed along and who the fuck gives a shit about the mess you made afterword, guess what you're not doing that anymore not while I'm around bitch," I shouted.

"Ooh," people around us gather around us at this point. "set the bitch straight Luna," I heard Bebe shout.

"you're just a fucking wannabe jock playing some typical role, messing with girls that fall for you, you got nothing outside of here and you know it so you play a big game that your gonna lose at better you realize it now before you get hurt in the long run," I shouted.

"oh your so down to earth, your dad hated you, your moms stuck with you, moving forward is just a fucking cover for you I'm the only one that see's threw that shitty excuse of a life," he said and smiled.

"that's all you got fucking weak just like you football skills," I said. people laughed as he got owned. "I'll see you at the debate in class next week your going down," I said. I turned to pick up my thing's walking back to Study hall no point since the bell rang people got out of class so I walked over to my locker.

"t-that was so f-fucking awesome dude," Tweek said with a smile. "hardly anyone stands up, to Clyde anymore," he continued.

"Hey babe," Craig said and kissed Tweek's cheek and had his arm around him. "hey Luna," he said.

"hey," I said.

"you are my hero now, Clyde got owned so badly," a guy said to me then walked off with I think his friend.

"another fight with Donovan?" Craig asked.

"ya, here," Tweek said showing him his phone. Craig smiled and laughed a bit, "ya he got fucking owned two fight's in one day that's fucking awesome," he said.

"you can't get past me, he needed to get knocked down a bit he isn't invincible," I said. "it is a shame, he was nice till his ego took over," I continued closing my locker with everything nearly out except some books.

"ya well, he's an asshole now," Craig said. "see ya Luna," he continued, Tweek said his goodbye and walked with Craig to his locker. I walked out of school and to my holiday work for the rest of fall maybe for the winter. I got about 1/4th of the way to work before I got a phone call. 'work'

I picked up "hello, this is Luna," I said I wasn't expecting a call from them. 'hello Luna, I know you picked up a shift from Kacey since he's sick, but we currently don't need you since it's a slow day and all, you can come in if you want to still,' Nick said. "it's fine I won't work today then, I'll see you Monday though," I said then hung up. I got hit with a snowball. I looked up to see who it was, Clyde. He was with some of the football team clearly trying to get my attention.

I sighed and walked in the direction of work but walked home, trying to ignore him as best I could. It worked I guess I got home without having to deal with Clyde at least. I just continued my paper and other homework. I got a text from Butters, _'I want to tell you something but not threw a phone, it's really important,'_ He sent out. 

_'I'll be over soon'_


	8. 8~ Major Moment

I threw a couple of sticks at his window lightly. I know how his parents are, no one can show up at there house past ten to hang out especially girls or Kenny. No one to corrupt there child, over-controlling parent's stupid rules so we have to sneak in.

He opened his window and motioned me to come in. I climbed a tree and got into his room, "Hey is everything okay?" I asked. I wanted to make sure I worry about him.

"I wanted your advice, you don't judge too harshly and your kind," He said. He had watery eyes shaking slightly. I placed my hands on his shoulders help him calm down a bit by moving my hands up and down his upper arms. 

"Of course, you can talk to me about anything, you don't need to rush and tell me, Clear your mind relax; whatever it is your going to be okay," I said he nodded he breathed deeply. His tense muscles relaxed after a while.

"I think... I'm really a girl," He said I smiled. "I just don't feel right being a boy, I just feel so out of place, I thought about it since I pretended to be a girl in 4th grade I just felt more like me when I did that," He continued.

"It's okay if you feel that way," I said she smiled.

"Thank you, but I want to tell my parents but I don't think they would like it," She said.

"You can't deny who you are because of your parents, by denying who you are would hurt you and make you unhappy, if you do tell your parents or decided to, tell me and I will be there for you, the most important thing in your life is you and your happiness," I said she smiled and hugged me. "I will support you no matter what," I said hugging her back. 

We let go of each other she wiped a tear from her eyes. "Thank you, I've just been so worried and scared of being rejected," She said happy and relieved.

"Did you decide on a name?" I asked her, she seemed a bit confused. "Typically, Transgendered people want a different name because it's a new identity, their true identity and they want to pick out a name that fits them," I said and she nodded.

"I like the name Marjorine," She smiled.

"I know who else would support you, other people make you feel like you belong if it would help," I said and she nodded. "Bebe, Ople, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Wendy, Craig, Tweek, Token, Mia, and Eric, I know there's more people out there who would but I don't know them," I said she smiled till I mentioned Eric he seemed more confused. "Trust me, He would more than likely tease you about it but he won't hurt you on purpose, don't tell him I told you this but he cares about every one of his friends," I said and she smiled again.

"Thank you for everything," She said happily.

"It's no problem, I won't say anything to anyone it is up to you who you tell, Eric can be a lot to deal with trust me but he does care," I said she nodded. "can I tell you something?" I asked.

"of course," She said.

"I'm not exactly normal, you know that fight with Clyde before school ended?" I asked she nodded. "It was about the Hybrids and what he said hurts me a bit but I know I have people who stand beside me no matter what and those people who stand beside you no matter what are the kinds of people you want in your life," I said. "Very few know this about me, but I am a Hybrid," I said. Then I show my ears and tail she was shocked at first. "You can't tell anyone, Kyle, Stan, Token, Craig, Kenny, and yes Eric knows," I said she nodded.

"It means so much to me that you told me this, I won't say anything to anyone," She promised.

"Butters! It's past bedtime, is something wrong?" Her Mom asked.

"Everything is fine mom, Just got done with homework I'm going to sleep now," She said. I hid under her bed changing my form. Her door opened seeing some feet and a light perfume scent I can only assume it's her mom since she was near the door.

"Okay hon get some sleep, I want to make sure you get good rest you have been so upset lately, You need it," Her mom said.

"Okay, Thank you, mom, I love you," She said. Her mom left and closed the door, I got out from under the bed.

"I have to go, I'll see you in school tomorrow," I whisper and hugged her once again. "you don't need to be ashamed of who you truly are if you ever need anything just text me," I said and she nodded we let go of each other and I climb out of her window. I got back home to my room and she texted me. _'did you get home okay😦'_

_'I did' 'thank you for checking on me😊🤗'_

_'I thought about what you said and the list of people you gave me that would help out' 'I want to tell Kyle Stan Kenny Bebe Ople and Wendy😄😁' 'I would tell Eric but im a little scared to😟😓'_

_'that's fine Marjorine you can tell other people when your ready' 'gn😊'_

_'you can text them if you want to I can tell them when I get a chance to gn 😊'_

I created a group text with the people she wanted to tell including her, _'Hey everyone important note relating to butters he is a female and would like to be called Marjorine' 'she would not like to tell anyone else for right now her parents don't even know yet so anyone not in the group chat cant know unless Marjorine told them herself'_

_'This is huge, I'm so proud of you Marjorine😃'_ ~Kyle

_'I'm happy for you, you deserve to be your self_ _💕'_~Wendy

_'Same here 👍'_~Stan

_'If you ever need some support you got it from us 🏳️🌈👭'_~Bebe & Ople

_'good for you Marjorine 🙌👏💕'_~Kenny

_'Thank you all for supporting me 😊🥰️'_~Marjorine

_'We should all get some sleep, gn'_~Luna

_'gn'_~Everyone x6

I put my phone on the nightstand next to my bed and closed my eyes. Soon enough I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
